The androgen receptor (“AR”) is a ligand-activated transcriptional regulatory protein that mediates induction of male sexual development and function through its activity with endogenous androgens. Androgens are generally known as the male sex hormones. The androgenic hormones are steroids which are produced in the body by the testes and the cortex of the adrenal gland or can be synthesized in the laboratory. Androgenic steroids play an important role in many physiologic processes, including the development and maintenance of male sexual characteristics such as muscle and bone mass, prostate growth, spermatogenesis, and the male hair pattern (Matsumoto, Endocrinol. Met. Clin. N. Am. 23:857-75 (1994)). The endogenous steroidal androgens include testosterone and dihydrotestosterone (“DHT”). Testosterone is the principal steroid secreted by the testes and is the primary circulating androgen found in the plasma of males. Testosterone is converted to DHT by the enzyme 5 alpha-reductase in many peripheral tissues. DHT is thus thought to serve as the intracellular mediator for most androgen actions (Zhou, et al., Molec. Endocrinol. 9:208-18 (1995)). Other steroidal androgens include esters of testosterone, such as the cypionate, propionate, phenylpropionate, cyclopentylpropionate, isocarporate, enanthate, and decanoate esters, and other synthetic androgens such as 7-Methyl-Nortestosterone (“MENT’) and its acetate ester (Sundaram et al., “7 Alpha-Methyl-Nortestosterone (MENT): The Optimal Androgen For Male Contraception,” Ann. Med., 25:199-205 (1993) (“Sundaram”). Because the AR is involved in male sexual development and function, the AR is a likely target for effecting male contraception or other forms of hormone replacement therapy.
New innovative approaches are urgently needed at both the basic science and clinical levels to develop compounds which are useful for a) male contraception; b) treatment of a variety of hormone-related conditions, for example conditions associated with Androgen Decline in Aging Male (ADAM), such as fatigue, depression, decreased libido, sexual dysfunction, erectile dysfunction, hypogonadism, osteoporosis, hair loss, anemia, obesity, sarcopenia, osteopenia, osteoporosis, benign prostate hyperplasia, alterations in mood and cognition and prostate cancer; c) treatment of conditions associated with ADIF, such as sexual dysfunction, decreased sexual libido, hypogonadism, sarcopenia, osteopenia, osteoporosis, alterations in cognition and mood, depression, anemia, hair loss, obesity, endometriosis, breast cancer, uterine cancer and ovarian cancer; d) treatment and/or prevention of acute and/or chronic muscular wasting conditions; e) preventing and/or treating dry eye conditions; f) oral androgen replacement therapy; and/or g) decreasing the incidence of, halting or causing a regression of prostate cancer.
Polymorphs, solvates and salts of various drugs have been described in the literature as imparting novel properties to the drugs. Organic small drug molecules have a tendency to self-assemble into various polymorphic forms depending on the environment that drives the self assembly. Heat and solvent mediated effects can also lead to changes that transform one polymorphic form into another.
Identifying which polymorphic form is the most stable under each condition of interest and the processes that lead to changes in the polymorphic form is crucial to the design of the drug manufacturing process in order to ensure that the final product is in its preferred polymorphic form. Different polymorphic forms of an active pharmaceutical ingredient (API) can lead to changes in the drug's solubility, dissolution rate, pharmacokinetics and ultimately its bioavailability and efficacy in patients.